Stuck Under The Mistletoe
by o.ForeverYoung.o
Summary: Michael and Sara become stuck under the mistletoe...Merry Christmas!


_**Stuck Under The Mistletoe**_

_**Disclaimer:** Well I would like Prison Break for Christmas, but the idea of Santa sharing his sleigh with Went and Dom is making me quite jealous!_

_**A/N:** Just a little one-shot I whipped up on this special day…Please R and R and MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

………………………………

It was just a tiny sprig with a few leaves and berries on it…Nothing more.

It shouldn't have been intimidating, but it was.

'More intimidating than those girls at school who have a separate cupboard for their shoes.' LJ had noted valiantly.

But his father and himself couldn't help but stare at the thing as if it was the weapon used to bomb Nagasaki Japan.

Occasionally they shot one another a meaningful look or two. Sometimes it came with a sly grin, and other times it was full of worry.

The mistletoe had only been there for a few hours, but the tiny green branch was already driving them nuts.

Both father and son had gone to extraordinary lengths to make sure neither of them ended up under the kitchen doorway of the house they were taking refuge in, the same time as Sara.

In sheer fear of Michael ripping their heads off.

"Did the paper arrive yet?"

Lincoln and LJ almost jumped from their breakfast of blueberry pancakes when Michael's and Sara's voice mingled together as they tried to push their way through the door frame at the exact same time

It was a ridiculously undersized doorframe…Really it was…Terribly made with stray nails and broken wood sticking out everywhere…It certainly wasn't designed for more than one user at a time…But hell they were on the run from the law and people who wanted them dead…The door really hadn't been an issue until now.

Just as they had both set foot inside the kitchen, on search of the morning paper, they had both become stuck, side by side, between the door frame.

Sara blushed and laughed softly to herself as Michael tried to move forward again, much to the amusement of the Burrows males…But it seemed as if he was caught on something and so he was stuck in the middle of a step, half balancing on his free leg and Sara.

Sara had noticed that Michael was caught and tried to look around behind him to see what it was, and Michael took the opportunity to cut his eyes at his highly amused brother and nephew.

At the look of manic glee that inhabited their anxious faces, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. If it hadn't been for LJ's eyes flickering upward, he may not have caught on.

Tilting his head back a few inches, his bright blue eyes fell upon a single, tiny sprig of mistletoe.

Michael was perfectly capable of working along side Sara…Now and again, sexual tension had been a problem, but they had both realized that staying on task was a hell of a lot easier without any physical contact whatsoever.

And becoming lodged in doorframe with her labored breath hot on his skin, under a piece of freaking mistletoe was not the best way of achieving that.

She wasn't his doctor anymore…She was working with them to bring down the conspiracy. The point was he had discovered that he was much happier working with her, than lying to her.

But when she had happily agreed to help LJ decorate their hideout for Christmas, he had wanted to kill her.

A sound that was a dangerous mix of sigh, exasperation, admiration, and anger slipped from Michael's, and he re-doubled his efforts to break free…The sound however had caused his door mate to look up as well.

The silence that followed was deafening, and the ever-increasing pink tinge to Sara's cheeks spoke louder than anything than either of them could have said.

Seconds away from doubling over silent fits of laughter, Lincoln and his son were practically clawing the kitchen table in anticipation.

"Oh, get over it…It's not going to happen while you two are watching and grinning like a pair of idiots."

The moment that the last syllable slipped from his lips, Sara tugged at what he had been caught on. The pull had been accompanied by a slight rip and Michael knew that he wasn't going to live that comment down.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, the man pushed his way in before Sara, not wanting to see the look on her face.

Even though the two sitting at the table knew that there would be… repercussions, they didn't care…It had been worth it to see the look on Michael's and his girl's face when they squirmed out the door.

Sara's animosity, however, was not aimed at Lincoln and LJ, but rather at Michael. Pointedly pushing her way past the man she had just been stuck with, she looked back over her shoulder as Michael looked to Lincoln.

"Hey LJ, remember when you were thirteen and asked me what sexual tension was?" Lincoln asked his son, removing his gaze from his seething brother's face to laugh at the sizable hole in his t-shirt. LJ nodded and Lincoln gestured to Michael and Sara "Exhibits A and B."

_**End**_


End file.
